Change in Plans
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Takes place in the end of Breaking Dawn. What would have happened if the Volturi had faught and not run away?
1. the meadow

**This story takes place in the end of Breaking Dawn. This is what would've happened if it had turned into a fight. You need to read Breaking Dawn to fully understand.**

BPOV

I walked into the meadow holding Renesmee tight. I saw everybody waiting there. I went and stood next to Jacob. I gave Renesmee a hug and kiss. I then put her on Jacobs back.

"If anything happens Jacob everything you need is in this backpack. Take care of Renesmee. As soon as you see an opening run far away."

Just then the Volturi appeared out of the trees. I turned and faced them.

"Carslie it's been ages. I hope you have been planning to come see me." Aro exclaimed.

"Why yes. We were planning a trip when Alice saw you come to us."Carslie replied.

"Speaking of which where is the little pixie?"Aro questioned.

"She went to go tie up some loss ends."Carslie responded calmly.

"Well as much as I'd love to chat we have some business to attend to. Just hand over the child and we'll leave."Aro demanded.

"I'm not handing over my granddaughter."Carslie stated firmly.

"Pity we're going to have to kill you."Aro sighed.

Suddenly I was pissed. I started seeing red. Then my shield shot out farther than it ever had. I played with it a little bit until I had it wrapped firmly around my family.

"I'm telling you right now Aro she is not an immortal child."Edward spoke for the first time.

"You will be the first to die. She is clearly a vampire child."Aro responded angrily.

My anger was boiling now. He had just threatened my entire family and I was going to be stuck watching my husband die. Fat chance.

"She is not a full vampire. If you would just allow us to explain."Edward pleaded.

"I will not allow you to explain. You have gathered half the vampire world to kill my loved ones. That alone is volatile."Aro yelled.

"They are not here to kill. They are just here to witness."Carslie corrected.

"That is just a fancy word for slaughter. Face it you want my entire family dead so that you can rule the vampire world."Aro stated.

"Talk about slaughter you brought out your entire guard to kill my family."Carslie shot back.

"I will listen no more."Aro shouted.

Just then Aro flicked his wrist and the meadow broke out into fighting.


	2. fight

BPOV

I knew why Aro had started a fight and not just used Jane and Alec. He had found out that I had a shield. A mist had been swirling around since my shield shot up and my shield had been getting repeatedly stabbed. Since he knew none of his gifts would work.

When the fight broke out Jacob ran since everyone was distracted. Zafrina blinded half of the Volturi but she couldn't blind everybody so those who could still see charged. Corin was heading towards Zafrina but since I was standing in front of her I knew they would try to get me in the process. I struggled to keep my shield wrapped around my friends and I knew that if I fought then I would drop the shield. Everyone was preoccupied so I would have to find a way to fight and protect. Corin grabbed my arm and ripped it off. I screamed in pain but kept my shield up. He threw my arm somewhere in the forest. I kicked him and he fell backwards. I quickly pinned him to the ground and ripped his head off. I finished ripping him up and went back to trying to hold my shield up. I wrapped it around Edward who had fallen out of my protection zone. Just then I heard a loud crash behind me and Zafrina was thrown into the woods. The rest of the Volturi were instantly freed. Felix ran towards me but I kicked my foot up at the last second and sent him flying. I took a quick look around. Edward and Carslie were taking out Renata and Aro. Esme was battling Heidi. Rosalie was working on Jane. Emmitt was ripping apart Marcus. Tanya was helping Carmen with a vey pissed off Caicus. I heard Felix running towards me and looked in the direction he was coming from. I kicked my leg up again but he expected it and ripped it off. I howled in pain and fell to the ground. He threw the leg off into the woods. He then knelt down and reached for my head. I was going to die like this. I would never get to see Renesmee again. Just then he was ripped off me and torn apart. I looked up and saw Jasper and Alice. They came back. Alice pulled me up and I balanced on my remaining foot.

"Considering you are in no condition to fight I'll protect you."Alice offered.

"Thanks."I replied.

I focused on my shield. I noticed that only 5 of the Volturi were left standing, Santiago, Aro, Caius, Heidi, and Jane. Jasper ran off to help Rosalie with Jane. Zafrina reappeared from the forest. I quickly found Edward and watched as he beheaded Aro. He then ran over to help Carslie with Santiago. Out of nowhere I saw Jane's head fly across the meadow. Tanya ripped off Caius's head and then started looking for Irina. I heard Heidi scream and I knew she wouldn't last much longer. I saw Edward rip off Santiago's head. We were finally safe. I let my shield drop. Edward ran over to me.

"Bella what happened? You're missing an arm and leg. Where are they?"Edward questioned franticly.

"They're somewhere in the woods."I answered.

Just then Carslie came over and the second he saw me concern crossed his face.

"Edward take Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper into the woods and find Bella's arm and leg. Emmitt carry her back to the house."Carslie ordered.

I had just realized that the rest of the family had joined us. Emmitt scoped me up before I had a chance to protest and took off towards the house. I knew that he would have our friends creating a pile and burning the body parts. When we entered the house Emmitt sat me down on the couch. Now I just had to sit and wait and see who didn't come home.


	3. safe

BPOV

When Edward walked through the door carrying my arm and leg I was relieved. He handed them to Carslie who came over to me with his doctor bag. He started by lining up my leg. He then wrapped it in gauze so that it would stay in place. He then took my arm and lined that up. He wrapped that in gauze too and put it in a sling.

"Alright you should be fine in a couple of hours but in the meantime you have to stay on the couch."Carslie instructed.

"Ok but what about Renesmee and Jacob? Who's going to get them?"

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are already following their scent. They should be home within the hour."

Carslie and Emmitt walked out of the house and headed back towards the meadow. Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have protected you better."

"Edward it is not your fault. We were out skilled and outnumbered."

"Bella if I had stood closer to you, you wouldn't be sitting here now."

"Edward it is okay. I forgive you. Let's just forget about it and move on."

Just then the door opened and Jacob walked in carrying Renesmee. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed them in.

"Momma!"

I reached my good arm out and Jacob handed me Renesmee. I held her closely. She nuzzled her head into my neck. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you. I will never let you go."

If I could I would have been crying. After all that we had been through I was glad that my daughter was safe. We spent the next hour playing game and people slowly walked into the house and said goodbye. I was amazed that no one on our side had died. After about 3 hours Carslie removed the gauze and gave me the ok to get off the couch. I then took Edward's hand and we walked off to our cottage. We were safe.


End file.
